Suprise!
by SparrowGirl88
Summary: jude gets a late night visiter, her dads gone, hmmm wonder what's gonna happen smut warningPlease R&R it's my first time writing smut. -One-Shot-


**Alright, in honor of The-N going 24-7, I'm writing my first story with smut.**

**I've never writen anything like this before, so please let me know if it's bad or good or ok or whatever.**

* * *

Jude was sitting on the couch in her living room, watching an old black and white movie on tv.

She was thinking about the next day, and how she just wanted to stay in bed all day. Just then another thought flowted across her mind, but before she had a chance to dwell on it, she heard her doorbell ring.

She got up to go and see who it was this late at night, and was pleasently suprised to find Tommy.

Just the sight of him sent memorys of their trip together scatering across her mind, and she smiled at him. "Hey, what's going on?"

Tommy smiled. "Nothing, do I have to have a reason to come see my favorite girl?" Jude laughed and opened the door more to let him in. "Well I guess not, as long as you keep saying cheesey things like that." He laughed as he walked inside. "Where's you dad?" Jude smiled. "Gone, on business for the week."

Tommy raised his eyebrows and gave her a little smirk. "Really now? and you're not lonely, all by yourself?"

Jude smirked but played along."Oh I never said that, it can be pretty lonely here all by myself." Tommy smiled. "Well what should we do about that?"

She suprised him by grabing his hand and lead him to the stairs as she smiled at him. "I can think of a couple things."

He just had enough time to take off his jacket and toss it over the rail to the stairs, before Jude pulled on his hand and up the stairs and into her room, then she closed the door behind them.

She smiled at him as she placed her hand on his chest and gentle pushed him back until his legs touched the bed and he sat down.

He looked into her eyes and smiled as she straddled his lap.

They never broke eye contacte as she reached down and lifted his shirt over his head and threw it across the room, then reached back Down to undo his belt.

He reached his hand up and pushed her hair out of her face and just watched her as she worked his belt free, then he reached down and quickly pulled off her shirt and tossed it over with his.

She stood up and slowly untied the draw string to her pajama bottems and slowly lowered them to the floor.

Then she grabed his hand and pulled him up off the bed and reached for the button on his jeans.

He helped her remove his pants and leaned into give her a kiss, that she deepened and again he found himself being pushed onto the bed and then she stood again and removed her panties and stradled him once more.

He lifted his hand up to her neck and brought her face down to his, and kissed her as he fliped them over.

He lightly trailed one finger down her neck and along her chest, he ran it down the vally between her breasts and down her side then over to her navel, smilling when she giggled lightly.

He then laid his hand flat and slowly moved it down to the sinsitve patch of curles between her thights, and smiled again as she lightly gasped and then started to moan as he caressed her.

She reached her hand down and tugged on the waist band of his boxers and he quickly took them off.

He went to lay over her once more, but was suprised when she rolled them over so she was on top once again.

She smiled down and he started to sit up, but was stopped when she placed her hands on his shoulders and gentley pushed him back down.

She moved over him and felt him at her entrance, she moved slightly and brushed against him and smiled when he closed his eyes with a moan.

She slowly moved over him and lowered herself onto his shaft, and begain to rise and fall with a steady rethyem.

He opened his eyes and watched her as she closed her eyes and threw her head back and she gently rocked against him, he reached up and cupped one of her breasts and caressed it as she moaned out his name.

As they felt the pleasure growing inside them, their movments came faster, she was lifting herslef up so high, he was almost leaving her completely, and then she would slam back down with a gentle force, until he filled her once again. Then he felt her walls tighten around him, bring him to his own release as he moaned out her name.

Ss the last of the waves of pleasure left her, she laid against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her until their breathing returned to normal again.

They lay like this for a few minutes until she looked up and smiled at him, and leaned forward and kissed with.

The simple kiss quickly deepened and she flet him becoming hard inside of her again.

She sat up and looked down at him. "Again already?" she said with a smiled. He just smiled and nodded his head as he rolled them over and moved his hand down between them and genty caressed her, until she was ready to, then he begain to thrust in and out of her, never once breaking eye contact with her, until they both lay, spent from their love making.

As they lay there, she looked over at the clock which read "12:02" then she looked back at him.

He to glanced at the clock and then smiled at her. "Happy 19th girl"

She smiled as she remembered what she was thinking about before he rang her doorbell earlier that night.

She had thought back to her sixteenth birthday, and remembered how she had thought that how you spend your birthday sets the tone for the whole year.

Thinking that now all she could do was smile and think "I sure hope so"

* * *

**Ok so there you have, now I'm nerviously awaiting reviews so I know just how bad it was. bites fingernails so please review, to save my nails!!**

**(Thanks for reading)**


End file.
